Time Bomb
by infinite vertigo
Summary: Sasori had several reasons as to why having a relationship with Deidara would be a bad idea. And the most important one was that it would mean having a relationship with Deidara. And that was just out of the picture. SasoDei


**.disclaimer: don't own naruto or the song "time bomb" by all time low.**

_**.title:** time bomb._

_**.genre:** romance, humor, drama._

_**.pairings:** sasodei._

_**.word count: **6,060._

_**.summary: **sasori had several reasons as to why having a relationship with deidara would be a bad idea. and the most important one was that it would mean having a relationship with deidara. and that was just out of the picture._

**.time bomb.**

_From the get-go, I knew this was hard to hold_

_Like a crash, the whole thing spun out of control_

_Oh, on a wire, we were dancing_

_Two kids no consequences_

_Pull the trigger, without thinking_

_There's only one way down this road…_

**-X-x-X-**

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_ Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Brat. Stop it."

"What, the clock, un?"

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_ Tap. Tap. Tap._

A brown eyed man looked up with irritation etched across his face, glaring at intern across the table. Akasuna Sasori was, quite unfortunately, a famous alumni of Tokyo University. That meant that when promising art students came through the university's art department, they often requested to be his intern. Sasori, with his wide variety of arts, could usually accommodate any style unless he was in a bad mood. Then he would only paint because it was always easiest to "accidentally" poke an eye out with a paint brush. When he had been told he was to take an intern for pottery, he expected a quiet person that would obey his orders to fetch coffee and take calls. Not a drummer whose fingers never stayed still.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I do not, danna."

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_ Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sasori slammed his hands down on the wooden table, causing everything on it to jump slightly. He glared at his intern past his messy, red bangs. "Stop. Tapping. Your. Fingers."

"You can't blame me, danna!" the blonde teenager blew his bangs out of his face only to have them fall right back over his left eye, "I'm a drummer, un. We can't stop tapping things." His grin widened. "I'd especially like to tap _you,_ danna."

Sasori was ready to construct himself a coffin out of his clay. Iwa Deidara was not his typical student. First of all, most students kept their hair up in a ponytail to enhance their concentration. Deidara seemed proud of the fact that half his face was covered with his bangs, and the rest cascaded down around his shoulders lazily. Secondly, most students also revered him immensely. Once as a joke he had requested that the student lick his shoes clean. It was a very awkward ten minutes.

"That is inappropriate." Sasori already knew of his intern's silly little crush on him. The moment Deidara walked through the doors and Sasori greeted him, Deidara had announced his opinion that the twenty seven year old was, for a lack of better words, "_even hotter in person._" Sasori had chosen to completely ignore this; not only would it be unprofessional for him to start a relationship with a twenty three year old graduate student, he also was intensely annoyed by him. The idea of spending a whole date with the loud blonde was unimaginable, as two hours a day, four days a week with him in a quiet room was already bad enough.

"You want me to be inappropriate, un?" Deidara grinned as he leaned over to grab more clay, purposely brushing his hand against Sasori's in the process. Sasori scowled and moved his hand, glaring at his intern.

"Go get me coffee."

"Yes, danna, un!" Happily, Deidara hopped off the stool he was occupying and walked out the door, tapping anything within an arm's reach. Sasori's brown eyes followed him out and when the door closed, he groaned, banging his head against the table.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Ti—_

The previously ticking clock now had a sizeable crack in it and the large book that accounted for the damage laid on the floor below it, a few feet away and surrounded by glass. He glared at the clock and laid his head back down in silence.

_I. Hate. Interns._

**-X-x-X-**

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We know that we were destined to explode_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

_Baby we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it any other way…_

**-X-x-X-**

Deidara crossed his arms and tapped his fingers as he stood in the line at the nearby Starbucks, occasionally darting an impatient glance the front of the line. He wasn't normally this impatient; most of Sasori's assignments for him involved him waiting for people to appear and calling him when they finally showed up. However, Deidara wanted to get back to the studio. He didn't want to stand in line at Starbucks.

He had beaten several people to get that spot with Sasori; the artist had absolutely no idea. Deidara had studied, painted, sculpted, and researched his ass off; the lazy student who had skated by with A's in classes suddenly studied night and day to maintain a 98 percent average to even be considered for the internship with Akasuna Sasori.

Most students wanted the internship for their resumes or to pick up a few more tips on some aspect of art. But it was different for Deidara; this was the person that inspired him to get involved with the arts and to improve to one day meet his idol. Sasori wasn't only an artist that was revered by Deidara, he also helped him through some pretty hard times in his life that he never shared with anyone else except him. And Sasori had no idea.

"Grande latte, no sugar, extra cream," he said and pulled the wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled out a couple of bills and nodded as the cashier thanked him and handed him his receipt and went to join the crowd around the other end, leaning against the wall. He noticed occasional people giving him glances; occasionally he'd glance back and give a half wave and smirk as the person waving freaked out and, sometimes, fainted.

"Grande latte?"

Deidara stepped forward and smiled slightly as he grabbed a sleeve and the drink. The girl blinked a couple of times and grinned, "Hey! My brother-that's-not-really-my-brother!"

"…" he raised an eyebrow as he stared at the girl before the name registered in his head and he grinned back, "Hey, Ino, un."

"I should've known it was you when girls started whispering and giggling. Four have already asked me for my address and what days they should drop by to bump into you," Ino sighed, and looked up, "Still drumming?"

"Of course, un. That's part of my appeal. Everyone loves the drummer boy that has the sensitive side because he's an artist, un," Deidara took the top off of the drink and peered into it, taking a sip and put the top back on, grinning at Ino's look of disbelief. "Danna'll never know, un."

"Ah, how is that internship?"

"Going pretty well, un."

"Is he everything you thought he'd be?"

"Everything and more, un."

"Kissed yet?"

"_Eh?_" Deidara flushed bright red and sputtered, some of the brown liquid coming out of his mouth. He took a napkin and pressed it to his lips, staring at Ino, his blue eyes staring into hers. It was one thing declaring it to Sasori, but another for Ino to know. If Ino knew… just how many other people knew?

"No worries," Ino held up her hands, grinning as if she just read his mind. "I only know because Sakura who knows because of Sasuke who knows because of Itachi who knows because, well, of you. No one else knows."

He groaned and put a hand to his forehead, looking back up. "I think he hates me, un."

"Now who could hate you, hmm? Flirtatious Deidara, straight A student. What's there to hate?"

"...Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Smart boy," Ino glanced to her left and picked up another latte and slid it towards Deidara, smiling brightly, "Don't give up. And that one's on the house; I don't think Sasori's going to want the one that you drank half of."

"Thanks, un," Deidara laughed and took the second drink, raising it to her in appreciation. "I'll see you later, "sis"."

"See you," she waved before turning sharply to a girl that walked up to her, glaring angrily, "No you cannot have his number."

**-X-x-X-**

"Danna!"

"…I thought I sent you out when everyone was getting coffee. You should not be back yet."

"Well, good looks get you pretty far in this world, un," Deidara sat down and handed Sasori the heavier cup and glanced at the clay in front of the redhead. "Working on something, un?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"No, just waiting for the clay to reproduce asexually."

"…It can do that, un?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"You really are a dumb blonde," Sasori muttered and pushed himself away from the table and walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and walked back, holding it out in front of Deidara. "Wait there for me tomorrow. Call me after he arrives."

"You know, danna, most people make interns get coffee and buy art supplies, un. Not to use them to alert them when clients arrive," Deidara raised an eyebrow in amusement and glanced at the piece of paper and scanned it over to see what big name person Sasori was meeting this time, "You can't even wait about fifteen minutes, un?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"I suppose I could," Sasori answered as he sat back down and took a sip of his drink, "But you have more time to waste than I do."

Deidara grinned crookedly, and leaned in. Sasori glanced up and saw the blue eyes gleaming and sighed, dreading whatever the blonde was going to say next. "Oi, danna, un."

"Hmm?" Sasori flicked his eyes up with disinterest again, then focused on the clay he was molding in his hands, his keen eyes making sure his nimble fingers executed the image in his mind perfectly. Sasori was the perfectionist of perfectionists; that was why even things he molded "for fun" ended up selling for hundreds or even thousands. That is, the ones that he deemed worthy enough. Most of them ended up in a pile, waiting to be molded again.

"I think you have the hots for me, un."

"I think your drink was poisoned."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hear that, un?"

"Your tapping?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Exactly. And I'm alive, un. And," he put up a finger when Sasori opened his mouth again, "It took me exactly three minutes and four seconds longer than the ten minutes you allotted me to get your coffee, and you haven't killed me yet, un."

"That means nothing," Sasori snapped, mentally slapping himself for actually getting used to the incessant tapping and tardiness Deidara seemed to be fond of. Internships usually lasted no longer than a semester and Sasori had a calender in his office, counting down the days when he would be rid of the blonde. He would never, ever get used to Deidara's annoying habits because that meant getting used to Deidara which meant not being as annoyed by him which was just plain impossible.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Stop that," he added, glaring at Deidara's fingers, slender and rather talented with art, not that Sasori would ever admit it.

"So now you mind, un?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Your relentless tapping is extremely annoying."

"You know, I used to set off bombs, un."

"…Oh God save me."

"Cherry bombs, un," Deidara added, "Used to be a prankster, un."

"Why am I not surprised…?"

"See, we're like a time bomb," Deidara nodded thoughtfully, "Just waiting to explode, un."

Sasori blinked a couple of times and looked up, as if trying to process this and find some way to explain this to Deidara. "I don't know if they teach you this at grad school but… humans don't blow up."

"You're going to snap, un," the younger male ignored Sasori's comment and brushed the back of his fingers against Sasori's cheek, grinning as the redhead simply glared at him but made no attempt to throttle him, "You're going to realize that you like me, un. Just as much as I like you."

"Fat chance," he muttered as Deidara stood up and grabbed his backpack and frowned as he glanced at the clock. Deidara usually stayed around as long as possible and, looking at the clock, this was the time that Deidara usually began whining and begging for another assignment so he could stay longer. "Leaving on time for once?"

Deidara shrugged, eyes downcast and a shift in his mood apparent suddenly that interested Sasori. When he spoke again, his voice was lower and it wasn't as energetic. "Practice with the band, homework, dinner with my dad, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Dinner with your father? That's out of the ordinary." The first day that Deidara had arrived at Sasori's studio, the blonde had launched into his life story, his energy only lessening when he mentioned his father. When he had felt Sasori's questioning gaze, he simply mentioned that he and his mother had dealt with domestic abuse before escaping him. After a brief moment of silence, he then began to talk about how he began to immerse himself in music and the arts and how Sasori inspired him, returning to his normal, peppy self.

"Yeah, well, I guess I should give him another chance, un. Everyone deserves a second chance," he added after a pause and grinned widely, waving shortly at Sasori. "See you tomorrow, danna! I'll call you when Pein-san gets there, un!"

Sasori nodded in acknowledgement as the door slammed shut and put his clay down. He stood up and walked over to the sink, washing his hands and looking out the window as he dried them on the old towel, watching Deidara hop onto his motorcycle and fix the helmet onto his head before leaving.

He crossed his arms as he leaned against the ledge, smirking as he watched the blonde turn and leave the studio. "Hope it all works out for you, brat."

**-X-x-X-**

_Well there's no way out of this._

_So let's stay in_

_Every storm that comes,_

_Also comes to an end._

_Oh resistance, is useless_

_Just two kids stupid and fearless_

_Like a bullet, shooting a lesson_

_There's only one way down this road…_

**-X-x-X-**

_I should call him._

Sasori blinked and looked around his empty apartment, wondering where the voice came from. After peering into several rooms, he realized it was his own voice, but that absurd thought could not have been formulated by him.

_I want to know if he's okay._

"I think I inhaled too many paint fumes today…" Sasori murmured as he headed into his kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbing a frozen dinner.

Open the box. _I hope nothing happened to him._

Take off the wrapper. _Wonder how that dinner is going…_

Put it into the microwave. _Should I call him now?_

Punch a hole into the device. _…Shit._

The artist blinked as he stared at his microwave and rolled his eyes, deciding that it couldn't be bothered with. He could live with one night without dinner, he mused as he returned to his place on the couch and grabbed the piece of paper, scanning it over again.

_Akasuna-san,_

_ I wish to meet with you tomorrow, to discuss having you as a guest speaker for my class._

_ With regards, Ame Pein_

_ The brat isn't just some normal intern._

Another electronic device in Sasori's apartment broke. This time it was the television with a glass paperweight that was previously peacefully resting on the coffee table. Sasori groaned, covering his face with his hands. _I need to stop breaking things. I can't spend my life savings replacing crap that I break out of anger tantrums._

Truthfully, Sasori had come to terms with the fact that he liked his intern a bit more than he should. There was the extremely annoying element with his personality and tapping, but something endearing about his eagerness and determination to please Sasori. He criticized Deidara's artwork far more often than praising it, but they both knew it was better to hear criticism then just compliments or silence. In Sasori's case, he never even gave out compliments, so criticism was the best thing a rising artist could hope from him.

With one hand still over his face, the other reached out and grabbed his phone and slid it open, tapping a few times before he held it up to his ear, hearing the ringing. _Pick up. Please pick up._

_ "Hey! It's Deidara here; I'm not here right now, un. So, leave a message if it's important! If not, don't waste any more of my time, un."_

_ Damn._ Sasori found himself laying there in silence for a few moments before realizing the voicemail he was now leaving probably sounded stupid. He opened his mouth a couple of times in hopes of forming a coherent thought but nothing came out, despite everything in his head that he wanted to say. _Are you all right? Did anything happen? Please call me._

"…Don't be late tomorrow," he said shortly and hung up. After a few moments, he removed the hand covering his face and looked up.

"I bet he never heard me say that before," he muttered and rolled over, groaning as he slid off the couch and landed on the hard floor, "For an artist, I sure am lacking in the creativity."

**-X-x-X-**

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We know that we were destined to explode_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

_Baby we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it any other way…_

**-X-x-X-**

Sasori had several reasons as to why having a relationship with Deidara would be a bad idea.

1. They had something like a student-teacher relationship, and he had been in school long enough to see what happened to teachers and students once exposed.

2. Sasori was in a much more advanced stage in his life. Apparently four years meant everything to the redhead.

3. Just the idea of Deidara caused Sasori to wake up late, and thus be late to meeting Deidara. And not only did Sasori lecture his intern on punctuality, but Sasori was also the epitome of punctuality. And he was _late._

And the most important one was that it would mean having a relationship with _Deidara._ And that was just out of the picture. Sure, right now there were qualities in the energetic blonde that seemed to attract the more mature redhead, but Sasori was sure that energy would die down as well as the spunk and he would lose interest.

"Akasuna-senpai!"

Sasori glanced to his left as his hand was on the door handle of the door leading to the building and looked at the person who had stopped him in annoyance. Kankuro stood in front of him, and Sasori vaguely remembered him as some kid that thought he was an artist but really wasn't. The redhead was amazed Deidara and Kankuro were even the same age. _Damnit! Stop thinking about him!_

"Can you look over my paper on Michelangelo?"

"Yeah sure," Sasori grabbed the paper and a pen out of his pocket and flipped through it, obviously not reading before scribbling and F on top and handing it back, "Congratulations, you failed. Now get lost." And with that, he hurried inside the building, leaving Kankuro standing outside, dumbstruck with a failed paper in his hands.

Sasori muttered swears as he adjusted his tie to allow himself to breathe a bit more as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to arrive, before realizing what he was doing and stopped, scowling. _I'm even acting like the brat now._

Once the ding sounded, Sasori rushed forward only to realize the doors were still closed. He rolled his eyes as they opened painstakingly slowly and he immediately jumped in, pressing the button to go to the third floor repeatedly until the doors started to close. He told himself to relax; Pein wouldn't leave. There was no need to rush; he wasn't _that_ late. In fact, he was only two minutes later than the arranged time of five minutes before he told himself to get there. So to be precise, he was still early.

_I want to see Deidara._

Once again, his head began to make up completely outlandish thoughts. Where did that one even come from?

_I want to make sure he's all right._

"Oh shut up," Sasori commanded himself as the elevator arrived at the third floor and the doors slid open. Immediately, he bounded out of the small area and sprinted down the halls, finally veering sharply towards the left and saw Deidara leaning against the wall lazily. When the blonde saw him, he held up a hand and grinned slightly. "Hey, un."

"Is he in there?" Sasori didn't realize how out of breath he was until he stopped, and he didn't realize how worried he was until he felt a wave of relief when he saw Deidara.

"Yeah, Pein-san is in there, un."

Sasori peered at his intern, frowning slightly at the lack of usual energy and the avoidance of eye contact. He reached up and brushed the golden strands of hair out of his eyes, catching a glimpse of a bruised eye before Deidara quickly turned away, brushing his bangs down nervously. "Did he do that to you?" Sasori demanded instantly in a stern voice, making it clear that Deidara wouldn't be unable to leave without answering.

"I-it's nothing, un," Deidara stuttered, fidgeting nervously and keeping a hand over his bangs, "A-anyway, you shouldn't keep Pein-san waiting…"

"Have you reported it?"

"You hate to keep people waiting, un…"

"So you haven't?"

"I said it's fine," Deidara insisted, darting a glance at Sasori, trying to inject as much determination as possible, "He just got a bit drunk last night, un. He's been sleeping all day at my apartment and…"

"He's at your _apartment_?"

"Gosh danna, you're sure asking a lot of questions today, un," Deidara laughed lightly, the weak smile making Sasori want to throw a chair at the blonde's father, "Yeah. He's my dad; I'm not going to cast him out onto the streets, un."

"He could easily get a hotel room."

"Danna, really," Deidara mustered the brightest grin possible, trying to look genuine, but Sasori caught sight of more bruises on the blonde's pale neck, "It's fine, un. I can take care of myself. I'll be okay, un. Go meet Pein-san; I heard he's not the most patient person either, un."

Deidara's shoulder bumped against the other male's and Sasori stood still as he heard him start to walk away. "Oi, brat."

"Yeah, danna, un?" Deidara stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Sasori paused, clenching and unclenching his fists, chewing on his lip slightly before speaking again. "Take care of yourself. …I care about you."

He could hear the blonde smile. "Thanks, danna, un."

Sasori turned around just in time to see strands of blonde hair disappear around the corner and he let out a sigh of relief, smiling softly before blinking and mentally admonishing himself as he turned around and entered the room. "Sorry for the wait, Pein-san."

_I'm glad he's all right._

**-X-x-X-**

_Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking_

_It goes off, we start again_

_When it breaks, we fix it_

_Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking_

_We should know better,_

_But we won't let go…_

**-X-x-X-**

Sasori's day didn't get much more exciting than sitting in a room, listening to a professor beg him to speak to his class. The most exciting part was making up some excuse. His favorites included "oh no, on even numbered days I am the most creative" and "noon? Sorry, but that's when people in America are asleep and when I feel the most motivated to work." Thus, Sasori managed to escape talking to a bunch of artist-wannabes again, leaving the orange haired man looking confused as he left the building.

As Sasori stepped outside he glanced at his watch and saw that it was still just before noon. He stepped back to allow people to pass through and looked up at the clear blue sky, ignoring how the color reminded him of someone, and sighed, wondering what to do for the rest of his day. It was a Friday, meaning Deidara didn't drop by unless he felt like bugging Sasori, which he usually did.

"Whatever," Sasori mumbled and headed towards the street and raised his arm to call a taxi to go home, "If he wants to bug me that badly he knows where I live."

**-X-x-X-**

_Is it seriously only eight, un?_ Deidara thought as he walked into his apartment and caught sight of the wall across the front door. Usually he was thrilled it was only eight; that meant more time to make sculptures or sleep or go to Sasori's place and annoy him. But all Deidara wanted now was to just sneak home without his father noticing. Unfortunately, his father never slept this early.

_Hope he didn't drink all the beer again, un…_ One look at the beer cans on the kitchen counter proved the thoughtful hope otherwise. The blonde peered around his small apartment, looking for signs of his father. There weren't many places, and with each empty room, his spirits began to rise. _Hey, maybe he left, un…_

"Where the hell were you?"

_…Or not._

"Out," Deidara muttered and tried to slide past his father into his room, but a quick hand to the throat slammed him against the wall, preventing him from both breathing and moving. "O-oi, I c-can't breathe, un…"

"Out where, huh?" Deidara could smell the beer that laced his drunken father's breath and he crinkled his nose in disgust, "You think you're hot shit now that you're some intern with Akasuna fuckin' Sasori?"

"D-don't call d-danna that, un!"

"Oh, protective now?" Deidara felt the hand release his throat and he gasped for air, but the wind was knocked out of him when he felt a swiftly delivered punch to his abdomen. He fell over, gripping the carpet and trying to catch his breath, but not before he was dragged up by his hair and slammed against the wall, yelping in pain. "You're too good for your old man now, Deidara? After all I did for you, you run off and make a name for yourself, huh? You and your mom just run off together; _after all I did for you?"_

Deidara coughed and saw the blood on the carpet as he reached up gingerly to touch the cheek where his father just hit him. Red flashed before his eyes but carpet quickly replaced that vision as he was thrown against a corner. He breathed heavily for a few minutes, feeling numb everywhere as he touched his head gingerly and saw a red liquid on his fingers.

An image of Sasori popped into his head at that precise moment. Sasori wasn't only the reason that Deidara started art, Sasori was also the reason that Deidara found the courage to convince his mother to leave his father. After the blonde read an article with an interview with the redhead, he carefully cut it out of the magazine and kept it framed, one passage highlighted: _If you don't stand up to someone, you're just giving him permission to keep controlling you. You have to stand up for what you believe in; otherwise you'll live and die for absolutely nothing._

_ Danna…_

"And what did you ever do for us, un?" Deidara spat and stood up shakily, leaning against the wall for support and glaring at his father, "All you did was steal money from both of us to go gambling and drinking, un! Then you'd come home, scream at my mom for dragging you down, and beat both of us senseless! What shit did you ever do for—" The blue eyed male was sent flying again with a slap to the face and a kick to the gut.

_You have to stand up for what you believe in._

Deidara had kept several secrets in his life, but his biggest one that he knew he had fallen in love with Sasori sometime. It had started as some infatuation, then crush, then full-blown-head-over-heels love. He loved that quiet passion Sasori had and how he seemed to not care but really, once one gained Sasori's respect, he'd do anything to help that person to succeed. His words helped him through dark times in his life and he introduced him to the world of art. The first time he saw Sasori speak at an assembly at school, he knew immediately that he just had to intern with him and get the opportunity to get closer to him.

"You know what?" Deidara gripped the carpet before willing himself to stand, "Fuck you and your bullshit, un. Filial my ass, you don't even deserve to be called a dad," he growled and stomped out of the apartment, fleeing down the stairs as he heard his father yell at him from the top.

It was amazing what adrenaline could do. A few moments earlier, Deidara was certain he had internal bleeding and several fractured ribs, but all he cared about right now was getting out of that place. He pushed the door to his apartment complex open and smiled grimly as he felt the rain come down, soaking him to the bone. He looked up, his grin widening.

_It's raining._

**-X-x-X-**

_It's raining._

Sasori paused from his painting as he looked out the floor to ceiling window, seeing the dark sky and rain splatters against the glass. He never particularly minded the rain unless he was transporting some kind of painting; then he was annoyed because he was worried about the paints. Otherwise he particularly enjoyed it; there was something soothing and serene about thousands of rain drops coming down, creating a smooth rhythm.

_Bang bang bang._

"Funny, did the rain get louder?" Sasori frowned and squinted, expecting to see a monstrous rain drop hit the window. After a few moments, he realized his stupidity and that what he had just heard was the door. "I'm a prodigy all right."

He put the palette on the stool next to the easel and made his way lazily to the door, wondering who on earth would be bothering him right now. Did he order pizza and forget? Probably. He hoped he remembered to order cheese only…

"Brat? …What the hell happened to you?" Sasori said slowly, peering at the drenched blonde in front of him, one hand clutching his side, his chest heaving with every breath.

Deidara looked up, grinning weakly and Sasori felt his stomach churn at the blood at the corner of his lips and bruises. "Sorry to bother you at a time like this, danna but uh… can I… come in, un?"

**-X-x-X-**

Within half an hour, Deidara was showered (with Sasori yelling at him to hurry up through the door), clothed, and now currently being fed to and being tended to.

"You know, you should really report this," Sasori muttered as he finished bandaging the cuts and bruises on the blonde's chest and tossed a deep grey t shirt at him, "Put a shirt on."

"Thanks, danna, un. And really, it's fine. Ow, shit, un," he muttered as Sasori dabbed antiseptic at the cuts on his cheek and pressed a band aid to it, peering at the bruises. His heart wrenched when he saw the colors on Deidara's usually pale skin. As a painter, Sasori loved color, but there were some places where a lack of color was good.

"It's not fine. Your mother is fine, right?"

"Yeah, she's in America with a sister of hers, un."

"…" Sasori frowned as he put his hands down and stared at Deidara. "You're sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, un!" he was glad at least the energy wasn't completely gone, "Just needed a place to crash, un… I'll be out of your hair before morning; sorry for bothering you at a time like this, un."

"You never seemed to worry about that before," Sasori couldn't help but laugh softly, "Stay as long as you need. I don't want to you going back to that bastard until he's gone and you have a restraining order against him."

Deidara blinked and couple times before breaking into laughter, causing Sasori to raise an eyebrow. "What, brat?"

"You care for me, un," Deidara grinned and leaned in, "A lot, un."

Sasori blinked but gave in and smiled, laughing slightly. "Yeah, I guess I do, brat."

_Ding dong…_

"Hey danna, what's that, un?"

"…I guess I did order pizza."

**-X-x-X-**

"Danna, it's thundering out, un."

Sasori opened his eyes and turned to the doorway, seeing Deidara stand there and lean against the doorframe lazily. Watching him jump as it thundered again, Sasori smirked, figuring that he didn't come here just to announce that. "That's great. Why did you come here to tell me?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't scared, un," he padded over and hopped into the queen sized bed with Sasori (apparently he hated being confined; he liked the ability to roll around in bed without falling off).

"You're going to _sleep_ with me?"

"…Oh, I just wanted to rest but if you want that, I certainly don't mind, un," Deidara grinned and laughed as he narrowly avoided a flick to the forehead from the redhead. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, only to open one again when he felt a scary gaze bore holes into his head. "…Danna, you're not tired, un?"

"Have you ever had a kid come into your room, hop in your bed, and then expect you to carry on sleeping?"

"Just making sure you're safe, un."

Sasori propped himself up with an elbow and stared at Deidara as he stared back, feeling anger bubble inside of him every time he saw the bandages or a bruise, but all that disappeared when he felt the younger boy's hand against his cheek. Sasori felt tingles down his spine and shivered involuntarily at the sound of Deidara's low, baritone voice. "Danna, do you really not like me at all, un?"

Sasori found himself pushing himself up with his hands and leaning towards Deidara until he was right over the other, and his answer came out in a ragged voice, his hands clutching the sheets beneath the blonde. "…Not at all."

The grin that always caused a flutter in Sasori's stomach spread across Deidara's lips. "Good, un."

Whether Deidara pulled Sasori down or if Sasori leaned down instinctively, he didn't know. All he knew was that suddenly his lips were on top of Deidara's, and nothing else mattered. The rain and thunder continue their rhythm outside, but all the two were concerned with was getting closer and closer. Sasori's free hand gripped the sheets next to Deidara as he lowered himself, feeling Deidara's hands on his back, gripping onto his shirt to make sure he couldn't escape even if he tried.

"Danna, un," Deidara spoke first when the broke apart for air, panting heavily.

"Yeah, brat?" Sasori found he was having a difficult time thinking; his head was still spinning from the euphoria he had just experienced. Maybe this was why he didn't want to admit what he had known all along; once he admitted it, he knew he couldn't get out. Sometime, somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with a loudmouth, reckless drummer slash artist that went against basically everything he believed in. But somehow the risks didn't matter anymore. Now that he had him, he wanted to keep Deidara with him forever.

The blonde grinned cheekily.

"I told you we were like a time bomb, just waiting to explode."

**-X-x-X-**

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We know that we were destined to explode_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb_

_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

_Baby we're like a time bomb_

_But I need it_

_Wouldn't have it any other way…_

**-X-x-X-**

**.a/n: look what i found in the document manager that i forgot to upload! i think this was one of the very first sasodei oneshots i wrote because it felt... different. but i still rather liked it and changed minor parts, so i hope you enjoyed it!.**


End file.
